Friends With Benefits Can Quickly Become Something More
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Friends with benefits can lead to great things quicker than one would think. Sakura finds this out for herself with the blond idiot who has always been there for her. NaruSaku. AU-ish, Stronger Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Sex hormones always act up at ransoms times. Lately for Sakura Haruno. They've been acting up quite a lot within the last month. So much so that her normal ways of 'satisfying' them aren't doing her justice anymore. She went to both her master and female best friend for advice.

Tsunade's advice was for her to go get laid. Sakura explained how it wasn't that simple seeing as though she's a virgin. And won't just let anybody touch her. Tsunade told her pupil how kids her age worry too much about having that special person for their first time. Back in Tsunade's day, sex was something to do to pass time during war time breaks. The pinkette didn't know how to feel knowing that. But all in all her master's advice was that sex was the only thing that would satisfy her now.

Ino had similar advice. Granted just like Sakura, the bleach blonde was also a virgin. But that was only by choice for Ino. She just couldn't choose who she wanted her first time to be with. Sakura and Ino went down a list of candidates who Sakura could possibly be interested in. Every single candidate was passed on by the pinkette. Although in the back of her mind, it was one person who neither her or Ino brought up that Sakura knew she could trust with anything.

Sakura didn't tell Ino her decision. She quickly left her friend to go see if the person she chose was took her 10 mins by roof hopping to reach their apartment. When she knocked on the door, Sakura was pleased to see that the person answered.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Not expecting his teammate to show up.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if I come in? I kinda have something I wanna talk to you about." Sakura asked with a smile.

Naruto returned her smile. "Sure come on in."

The pinkette walked into his home. She took off her sandals and walked into the living room. After the pain invasion, Naruto moved into a bigger apartment since he could afford it now. This apartment was 3x the size of his old one.

Sakura sat down on the couch. Naruto sat across from her. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

This wasn't the easiest thing to ask for Sakura. In all honesty she was very nervous. A part of her was nervous that Naruto reject her offer. She couldn't blame him either. Sakura has felt guilty ever since her false confession to him. All she wanted to do was help him but she went about it the wrong way. She was greatly surprised that Naruto still treated her the same.

"Well..I kinda have a problem...and I've narrowed down to all the people who could help me with this. And you're the only one who I can trust fully to do this with." Sakura started off.

Naruto was confused but he didn't say anything. Ever since he's gotten back from his training with Killer Bee. Sakura has been on his mind a lot lately. Even more so than before. He let her continue.

"Naruto...I've been really..really horny lately." Sakura blushed. "I was wondering if you could help me with it? Like in a friends with benefits type of help…" Her blush intensified.

Naruto was shocked, his cheeks were tinted pink as well. This was the last thing he was expecting to hear out of Sakura. "Wait I know I'm not the smartest one in the box..but are you asking me to..?"

"Yes, I want you to have sex with me...to take my virginity." Sakura confirmed while still blushing.

The blond couldn't figure out what made her ask this all of a sudden. "Why? Why me? Please don't tell me you're only using me cause Sasuke isn't here? Look Sakura-chan I don't want to be viewed as his repl-" Sakura cut him off.

"No! Please don't think I'm only asking you this just because Sasuke isn't here. My feelings for him have been confusing. He's tried to kill me not only once. But multiple times, so it's getting pretty hard to still hold onto those romantic feelings for him. I still love him but as a teammate and friend. The romantic side of it all is complicated. The reason I asked you this is because you are the only person I could trust to do this with me and not hurt or try to take advantage of me. I've gone down all the possible people I could do this with and they were all rejected quicker than they could be thought of. I...even imagined a scenario if Sasuke were here and...I couldn't find it in myself to say I would even do this with him…" Sakura admitted.

Naruto was once again shocked by what he was hearing. If he didn't know any better. If sounded that Sakura was genuinely falling out of love with Sasuke.

'**That's exactly what's happening kit.' **

'Kyuubi? What do you want? I thought you were still pissed at me for taking your chakra?' Naruto asked inside his mind.

'**I was but I got over it. At this point, it's no denying that sooner or later our chakra will merge whether I want it to or not. So why even bother fighting against it anymore. I've watched you grow up to see the type of person you've become. And if I'm being honest, I'd rather be sealed inside of you instead of being controlled by Madara. I also know you don't think of me as a monster. It's the first time a human has thought of me as something other than that. For that you've earned my respect kit. I'm willing to work with you throughout this upcoming war and so on in the future. By the way, my name is Kurama.' **Kurama said.

Naruto didn't know how many more surprises he could take in a span of 10 mins. 'What's to make me believe you won't try to take control over me again when I'm at my lowest?'

'**Because it's been plenty of other times I could've done. Let's not forget the fact that if you die then I die as well. Since I know you are a trustworthy human. I might as well entertain myself and become partners with you.' **Kurama answered.

Naruto thought about his decision for a second before agreeing. 'Ok we're partners then. So explain what you meant earlier Kurama?'

'**Basically that pink haired girl doesn't feel the exact same as she used to about Sasuke like she did when she was younger. It makes a lot of sense considering what he's done to her over the years. He did try to kill her as she said. So it's obvious one would lose romantic feelings over time.' **Kurama explained.

'I see well as long as she truly means it then it's nice to see her finally move on from Sasuke somewhat. I just wish it was me that she could fall in love with.' Naruto sighed.

'**Don't be so down on yourself kit. Besides during that false confession of hers back then. She wasn't lying when she said that she loved you. It was proof that she felt something when she blushed as she was saying it. Granted you caught onto her motive. But those feelings were genuine. It's possible that she had feelings for both you and Sasuke. She just doesn't or didn't fully realize it**.'

'Wait if that's the case then that means…'

'**You still have a chance to win her heart. I say you have even a greater chance if you help her with this offer of hers. For her to even consider you the only option proves that she feels something towards you. You just have to let her come to terms with that on her own**.

Naruto realized that he hadn't responded to Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan, before I could respond Kurama started talking to me about something." He apologized.

"Kurama?" Sakura repeated.

"That's the fox's name. We came to terms that we should be partners since we are stuck together. Plus he said he rather be sealed inside of me than e controlled by Madara." Naruto answered.

"Oh ok then, anyways about my offer you don't have to accept. I was only asking cause-" Naruto cut her off.

"I'll accept." He answered.

Sakura stopped talking to look at him. She was honestly surprised that he accepted. "W-What?"

"I accept your offer, you want me to have sex with you right?" Naruto asked while blushing.

Sakura nodded. A blush was on her face as well. "Y-Yes I am, you're the only one I can trust to do something like this with. From what I heard sex can get addicting so if I want to do it again. I would prefer it being with the same person. That person being you."

"But Sakura-chan shouldn't you want your first time to be with someone special? Like the person you are dating?" Naruto asked her.

"I am doing it with someone special baka. The guy who not only saved me multiple times but also saved the entire village. And you've been my friend and teammate for years. It's not like I have a boyfriend. Plus being friends with benefits in a way is like dating." Sakura answered.

"It is?" Naruto was a bit surprised.

"In a sense yes, normally from what I know. Feelings are usually kept out of the equation. But you do spend a lot of time with your friend with benefits. That time could be looked at as dating from the distance. Feelings can also be developed by doing this. I figured since you love me, this would be a wonderful thing for you. You get to have me as if I was your girlfriend."

Sakura blushed again.

"I'd rather have you as my actual girlfriend though…" Naruto said in a low tone, thinking Sakura didn't hear him.

Sakura felt her chest become warm hearing his words. She smiled. "You never know, maybe I can be someday depending on how this all works out. I wouldn't mind it."

The blond was stunned by her words. "D-Did you just say that-"

"I'm open to the possibility of dating you. Yes I did but slow down lover boy. We'll see what happens in time." Sakura teased.

Naruto smiled. "Alright so when do you want to start?"

"We can do it now. I have a couple of days off from the hospital and Tsunade-sensei doesn't have us booked for any missions since the war is coming. And you know I live in my own apartment so it's not like I have to visit my parents." Sakura told him. "Question though are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"How? Didn't you travel around with Jiraiya-sama a lot? I'm sure he's tried to get you with some girls?"

"He did but I told them I was saving myself for a certain someone." Naruto smiled.

Sakura blushed. She realized he meant he was saving herself for her. "I-I see well it's a good thing that I'm a virgin as well. So we can give ourselves to each other."

"Y-Yeah I guess we can." The blond blushed.

Both of them were staring at each other. Not sure if either one of them should make the first move.

Since it was her idea, Sakura took a deep breath before standing up. She walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. Naruto stood up, not once taking his eye off the pinkette. Said girl was staring at his facial features. She used her often hand to gently brush across his face. Naruto felt his whole body shudder once she touched his whiskers. He felt his heart racing just from feeling her hand on his face.

Neither of them looked away from each other. Slowly their faces inched forward. Their eyes closed as their lips finally connected. It was shocking how magical and right it felt. Especially for Sakura who imagined this is how she would've felt kissing Sasuke. Though as of now, she couldn't even imagine Sasuke producing such a feeling. Her lips felt like they were meant to be paired with Naruto's.

The blond felt like he was on top of the world. Not only was he kissing Sakura. But he was going to do much more with her. To top it all off, he has a chance to become her boyfriend in the near future. The thought itself made Naruto deepened the kiss he was sharing with her.

Sakura unintentionally moaned feeling him put more into the kiss. To her surprise, that moan came out on its own. Deciding to just let everything go with the flow. Sakura placed her arms around his neck. Trying to slide her tongue into the blond's mouth.

Naruto followed her lead by wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and opened his mouth to grant her tongue access. Using his own tongue against hers. He fought for dominance as he wanted to ravage her mouth like she was trying to do to his.

Saliva dropped down the corners of their mouths. Their kiss was becoming more and more intense and passionate by the second. Sakura has never felt her body become so hot before. She felt so filled with lust and desire. While there was also another feeling. The feelings she felt when she confessed to Naruto. Those feelings were increasing.

After 10 minutes of the intense make out. The need to breathe finally approach the two. Naruto grinned as he picked up Sakura bridal style and carried her to his room. Sakura yelped in surprise before blushing. She fake pouted and lightly slapped Naruto across his chest. "Baka." She said in a low tone while smiling back at him.

Naruto walked to his room. Sakura going by her instincts. Kissed all over his neck while still having her arms around it. Naruto gently sat her down on his bed. The pinkette dragged him on top of her. Kissing him on the lips again.

She could feel his boner brushing pass her thigh. It turned her on even more knowing that Naruto was attracted to her. Their kiss was another makeout. Sakura grabbed his jacket zipper and pulled it down. Once it was all the way unzipped. She pushed it off his shoulders. Naruto got the message and quickly got rid of it. Sakura being in the heat of the moment. Put her hands under his shirt. Much to her surprise, she liked feeling the hard earned muscles on Naruto's body. She moved her hands up from his abs to his pectorals to his shoulders. Then moved them to feel his back muscles.

The blond depended the kiss. Feeling Sakura's hands were doing something to him. He wanted her to keep touching him more. Sakura caught his attention by pulling on his shirt. So he quickly pulled it off.

Their kiss broke again. This time Sakura was checking him out. She's seen his body before. But now that she was paying closer attention to it. She had to admit that Naruto had a great body. It makes sense considering how much he trains.

Naruto noticed Sakura checking him out and smirked. "See something you like Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah I see a blond idiot who has more muscle than I thought now that I'm paying more attention." Sakura commented.

"Oh I'm flattered, you know you have a good part to do with this. I have been training a lot so I can protect you." Naruto replied.

Sakura took off her red blouse. Revealing her yellow bra. Naruto was surprised by the size of her breast. They were bigger than he originally thought. "I'm glad but I'm strong enough to protect myself." Sakura replied.

"That is true but I think we can make you even stronger." Naruto said.

"Possibly let's find out later." Sakura pulled Naruto back into another heated kiss.

The blond went off his instincts and unhooked Sakura's bra while they were kissing. Once her bra was gone, he could feel her smooth skin on his chest. Sakura broke their kiss. She was blushing since she was nervous about how Naruto may find her breast without a bra.

Naruto was confused. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked him in his eyes. "H-Hey Naruto...do you think my breast are small?" She blushed even more.

The blond caught on to the problem. 'So that's what she's worried about.'

"Sakura-chan look at me please." Naruto told her.

The pinkette did just that. Naruto cupped her face with one of his hands. He looked at her with all the love and honesty he could muster. "No I don't think they are small. Don't feel sensitive about them. I love the way they are. Honestly I love everything about you. In my eyes you are the most beautiful woman ever."

Sakura felt her face heating up tremendously. Her heart was beating like crazy. She knew he meant every word of it.

'**Shannaroo! He's so damn sweet! Screw Sasuke, you need to just go with Naruto instead!' **Inner voiced.

'Where did you come from? We haven't talked in about a year?' Sakura asked.

'**I've always been around. Just never talked since there wasn't a reason too. Now however is different. You need to skip this friends with benefits bs and just make him yours.' **Inner replied.

'Calm down at least let me get through the sex first. Also I don't want to rush anything. If we are to make this into an actual relationship. Then I want it to happen when the time is right.'

'**Well you better do something before Hinata gets to him. You only have maybe a month or two at max until we're on the battlefield.' **

Sakura decided to worry about all of that later. For now all she did was kiss the blond in front of her again. Naruto felt bold enough to feel her breast. When he put his hand on them. Sakura gasped in their kiss. His hands felt so warm and callous.

Naruto gave them a squeeze. Causing Sakura to moan. He broke their kiss and kissed down her neck to one of her breast. When he reached her nipple, the blonde put his mouth around it to start sucking it.

That made the pinkette moan in delight. It was a new sensation to feel an actual mouth around her boobs. She was used to Ino grabbing them whenever they bathe together in a hot spring. The blonde girl had a habit of doing that to Sakura for years now. One of Ino's ways of teasing the pinkette. Sakura used her hand to hold the pack of Naruto's head.

Naruto switched to please her other breast. He didn't stay on that one as long. He kissed Sakura down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He looked at her for permission to take them off. Sakura nodded at his request. The blond pulled her off shorts. Revealing her white laced panties.

Surprisingly it was Sakura who got rid of them. Naruto looked up at her with a surprised expression. Sakura was blushing profusely. She didn't know why she removed them so quickly. Naruto noticed how smooth her lower half was. Completely shaven while also glistening. Meaning she was already wet.

To make it even, Naruto got rid of his own pants and underwear. Leaving both of them completely naked. Sakura was shocked by how big Naruto was. She wasn't expecting him to be small considering she caught a glimpse of a couple of his boners through his pants before. But this was different since she was actually looking at it. This wasn't her first time seeing a dick since she does work at the hospital. But in her opinion, Naruto has the biggest one she's ever come across. A part of her wondered just how was all of that going to fit inside of her. She was truly thankful that she knows medical ninjutsu.

"Wow umm...you're pretty big Naruto. The biggest I've ever seen." Sakura complimented him while blushing still.

Naruto blushed himself. He grinned sheepishly. "T-thank you u-uhh your vagina looks perfect to me."

Sakura blushed even more but smiled at him. "I-I've seen multiple of penises because I work at the hospital. Some patients get turned on being around a female medic. But you have the biggest one I have seen so far and it's not even close."

Naruto felt true pride in his size after hearing that much. He ended up smirking while his blush was still present on his face. Sakura giggled at his expression.

The blond took a deep breath before kissing Sakura again. Unfortunately for the pinkette it didn't last as long. Naruto broke it and kissed down her body slowly. Sakura was sprawled across the bed. Naruto eventually reached her pussy. Acting on pure instinct, he wasted no time into attempting to please Sakura.

Said girl jerked slightly and moaned once she felt his thick tongue licked her pussy. Naruto kept licking it. He eventually became confident enough. He began using his tongue faster against Sakura's womanhood. The pinkette was moaning loudly.

She had both of her hands gripped into Naruto's blond locks. He legs were curled into the air. Naruto was eating her pussy out as if she was Ichiraku's ramen. Sakura couldn't believe she was missing out on this type of pleasure for this long. It made her question if she should've lost her virginity a year or two sooner. Sakura could only wonder what actual penetration would feel like if oral sex was this pleasurable.

Suddenly the pinkette began to feel a pressure build up inside of her. That pressure did a sudden jump when Sakura felt Naruto inserting a finger inside of her pussy. The combination of both Naruto's tongue and finger caused a loud moan to escape from her throat.

"Ohhh my god. Naruto please don't stop…!" Sakura moaned in delight. Her fingers were gripping her hair even tighter. As well as her legs crossed with his head in between them.

Naruto was pretty sure he was doing a good job. He pumped his finger faster inside of Sakura. Then sucked on the upper part of her womanhood.

That pressure Sakura felt nearly tripled as she felt something burst through her. She knew exactly what it was as her orgasm overcame her. Naruto could taste her cum. He was happy that he could make Sakura have an orgasm.

Sakura was breathing heavy trying to recover. Never has she had an orgasm hit her so strongly before. She looked up to see Naruto with a smirk on his face. That smirk pissed her off for some reason.

"Oh you must think your hot shit now huh?"

Sakura asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sakura-chan." Naruto said while having the same smirk still on his face. Indicating that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

The competitiveness in Sakura had taken over. Not wanting to be outdone. She flipped their positions with her being on top. "Well I can't let you one up me like that. So it's your turn to sit back and relax Naruto-kun."

Naruto went wide eyed hearing her add that suffix to his name. Sakura could see his shock and was amused. Noting to herself to start calling him that. It's only fair since he's always called her 'Sakura-chan.'

She gently pushed his upper half down on the bed. She leaned down to give him a searing kiss. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body as she felt his dick rub against her pussy. It didn't help that Naruto used his hands to grip her ass.

So here she was grinding on his shaft while kissing him into oblivion. This lasted a solid 5 minutes before she broke there kiss and moved down to his dick. Being as horny as she is, Sakura wasted no time in gripping the huge dick. She started pumping it in her hand. When she looked up to she his reaction. The pinkette was pleased to see Naruto groaning softly. A smile formed on her face. To her it was nice to do something for Naruto to make him feel good. However she also realized another thing. When Sakura stopped jerking him off and swallowed half of his shaft in her mouth. Sakura realized just how much control she had over Naruto pleasing him this way.

Feeling his dick pulsating in her mouth. Sakura slowly bobbed her head up and down. Using her tongue to lick around his shaft. Naruto felt amazing. He couldn't hold back the low moans escaping his throat.

"Kami..Sakura-chan..!"

"Mmm.." Sakura voiced as she kept giving the blond a blowjob. She was pleased to know that she could do this to him. The pinkette tried to take more of him into her mouth. It was a bit difficult but she did it. Right now she was deepthroating Naruto. Naruto's body jerked feeling the warmth of her entire mouth on his lower half.

Unfortunately for the pinkette. She couldn't do it for long. So she pulled away and pouted slightly. "Looks like I'll need to practice more so I can do that for a long time huh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. Before he could even say anything. Sakura went back to work on his dick. This time bobbing her head faster than before. She used one of her hands to gently grab his balls. Playing with them.

The blond didn't know how one could miss out on such pleasure. He felt himself growing more turned on when he looked down at Sakura. Seeing her bright emeralds eyes look at him. Naruto never imagined he would come across such a beautiful sight.

He felt his release rising. "Shit Sakura-chan...I'm about to..!"

Sakura tried one last time to deep throat him. That did it for Naruto. He released his cum all inside of Sakura mouth. Some of it dripping down the sides of her lips. Sakura was surprised by how good he tasted. Rather than tasting salty. Naruto's cum had a sweet taste to it.

'Maybe I could get used to tasting this.' Sakura thought to herself.

'**Now you're talking.' **Inner said.

Once Naruto was done cumming. Sakura pulled away from his dick. When she looked at the blond. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted her. The love she saw before doubled in amount. She surprisingly wanted him to show her more of that love that he held for her.

"How did I do?" She asked.

Naruto kissed her deeply. Sakura instantly returning the kiss. "Do you even need to ask Sakura-chan? You did fantastic in my book." Naruto replied.

"Good now which position do you want to do first?" Sakura questioned in curiosity.

The blond flipped their positions. Putting him back on top. He positioned himself a bit. Also had pushed Sakura's legs out a bit more. They were now in the missionary position.

His dick was coincidentally perfectly aligned with her pussy without him having to do anything. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "I always imagined myself taking you in this position if I ever got the chance to be with you."

That comment made her blush. "Really? How often would you think about me?"

"Everyday, even when I was out training with the pervy sage. My mind always drifted back to you somehow. Not that I minded if the least. But I would always think about you in many different aspects." Naruto answered.

Sakura was touched by his words. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close enough so his dick could go inside of her. The pain she felt was nothing she couldn't handle but she did use medical chakra to lessen the pain. Thanks to that, the pleasure kicked in much sooner.

"If that's the case then why don't you show me just how much I mean to you Naruto-kun." Sakura said in such a seductive tone that she didn't know she had.

Naruto could feel how tight and warm she was around him. He was caught off guard by Sakura's sudden action. However he did hear her words just fine. "As you wish Sakura-hime."

Sakura didn't get much time to blush as Naruto started moving his hips. His rhythm felt off. But that didn't matter to Sakura as a wave of pleasure overtook her body. A moan escaped her throat. She finally lost her virginity. And she was even happier that she lost it to Naruto. After all if there was anybody who did deserve it. It's him most definitely.

Naruto himself was moaning lowly. He felt that his thrusts weren't right. So he stopped and tried it in a different motion. This time his thrust was more steady. He felt that he had a better rhythm going.

The pinkette's moans became even louder. Whatever Naruto just did just sent her to another level of pleasure. Her body was going crazy. Sakura couldn't believe that sex was this amazing. She used his hands to bring Naruto's face down for a passionate kiss. Pouring whatever emotions she was feeling into it.

The blond returned her kiss. He felt like he was on top of the world right now. He kept his pace at first. But as time passed, he started moving his hips a little faster. Sakura could feel Naruto going deeper inside of her. The spots he was reaching was making her insides a mess.

Eventually their kiss broke again. Sakura remembered that she didn't use the anti-pregnancy jutsu. So she quickly went through the hand seals for it. Once it was done, she focused back on the blond making her feel so wonderful.

"S-Sakura-chan...where can I cum?" Naruto asked.

"Oh fuck anywhere you want Naruto-kun." Sakura moaned.

'**Hmmm I got an idea. Since the kit likes this girl so much. Might as well gift her with something to help her get stronger so she can protect herself even better.' **Kurama thought.

Sakura felt a knot in her stomach. It was becoming tighter and tighter the more Naruto kept fucking her. While looking at the blond, Sakura felt her heart jump just by looking at him.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was actually having sex with the woman he loved. Nothing in his opinion could get better than this. Soon enough he felt his own release approaching onto him.

"Naruto...I'm cumming!" She moaned.

"Me too Sakura-chan!" He moaned as well.

Both of them released their orgasms. Naruto shot everything he had into Sakura. The pinkette came hard on Naruto's shaft. She felt unbelievably warm as his semen rested in her body.

Naruto rolled over and laid next to Sakura. Both of them trying to catch their breath. They just experienced a wonderful act of pleasure.

"Wow..so that's how sex feels." Sakura said.

"Yeah...its better than I expected. Now I can see why Kakashi-sensei loves those books so much." Naruto commented.

Sakura released a soft laugh. "Yeah maybe we could cut him some slack now."

Both of them were happy with how their first time went. Naruto was still in a slight daze realizing that he really had sex with Sakura. For Sakura, she was pleased that she finally felt satisfied after being sexually frustrated for so long.

However, now that she knew what sex felt like. Sakura knew it was impossible for her to go back to her old ways of pleasuring herself. In fact she wanted nothing more than to go again and again.

"Hey Naruto-kun, do you want to go again?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was happy to hear her question because he was thinking along the same lines. "Yes I do, I want to feel more of you Sakura-chan."

Said girl blushed again. "Baka." She said before rolling on top of him. Taking his dick in her hand. So inserted it back inside of her. Now the pinkette was about to ride the blond the best of her abilities.

"It's my turn this time around." Sakura began moving her hips up and down slowly. It didn't take her long to pick up her pace. Slamming herself down on the blond.

Naruto has his hands gripping her ass. Watching Sakura pounce on him like this was a sight that will forever be ingrained into his mind. "You're so beautiful Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered out loud.

That only made Sakura bounce on his dick with more enthusiasm than before. Hearing Naruto compliment her made her happy. A lot happier than it probably would have an hour ago before she arrived here.

She could feel his dick clashing with her womb every time she goes down on him. Sakura was caught off guard as another orgasm rose out of her. Naruto almost came himself when he felt Sakura's pussy squeeze his dick.

The pinkette however wanted to feel Naruto cum again inside of her. So she kept riding him as she was cumming. Naruto couldn't hold out any longer and released his second orgasm inside of Sakura.

Feeling the previous warmth engulf her once again. Sakura sighed before leaning down to lay on Naruto. The blond wrapped one of his arms around her to hold her close. Sakura kept his dick inside of her. She didn't want to feel the emptiness of not having it inside of her.

"Did you like that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah I did. I loved it. I think I'm addicted to you already Sakura-chan." Naruto admitted.

Sakura smiled before kissing him on his cheek. The thought of dating Naruto was becoming more of an actual possibility to her. Maybe she could get him to take her on a date?

They laid in content silence for a few minutes. Neither one feeling the need to say anything. Sakura felt so warm and protected laying her with Naruto. It made her wonder if Sasuke could give her the same feeling. Granted she was losing her feelings for her former teammate. But that didn't mean she couldn't wonder out of curiosity.

She was brought out of thoughts as she felt Naruto moving his hips again. Sakura moaned, she was about to sit up but she learned that Naruto was keeping her in place by holding her to his chest. The pinkette could feel him plowing into her womb.

Wanting nothing more than to give everything to Naruto at the moment. His pace was perfect. This time around neither one of them lasted long as they came together again. Sakura sighed feeling more of his cum inside of her. Naruto didn't know how she was able to milk so much out of him.

"Ok what made you do that?" Sakura asked after she caught her breath.

"No reason in particular, just wanted to take you by surprise." Naruto said.

"Well you did a good job of that. So since you just used your turn on that last round. It's my turn to pick again." Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Suddenly it clicked, a position came into her mind. She removed herself from Naruto and crawled on her knees to face his headboard. She looked down at Naruto with the most sexy look Naruto has ever seen her make.

"What are you waiting for Naruto-kun? I want you to make me feel good even more. With my medical ninjutsu and your healing factor. We are going to be going at it for awhile. Unless you have some other matters to attend to?" Sakura said in a flirty tone.

'Like hell I do.' Naruto instantly rose up and positioned himself behind Sakura. "If that's the case, then it seems we'll probably be at this all night Sakura-hime. Are you prepared to get fucked by my hard dick that's only to please you." Naruto replied in a husky tone.

Sakura shuddered at his tone. Hearing him speak made her so much wetter than she already was. "I'm prepared to get fucks for days if it comes down to it Naruto-kun." Sakura said in a similar tone.

"Good." Naruto inserted himself back inside of her pussy. "Cause I'm prepared to go that long as well.

Naruto grabbed her by the hips and moved his hips back and forth. He decided this round he was going to be rough. So he wasted no time and thrusted as fast and hard as he could. Causing loud skin clasping sounds to echo around.

The pinkette wasn't ready for Naruto to go full throttle so suddenly but welcomed it. Feeling him pound his way inside of her was giving Sakura so much pleasure. What's even better is that there was a small bit of pain mixed in that made the experience all the more better. She was screaming Naruto's name. Not caring about who may hear her.

Naruto was giving it all to Sakura. Both of them were still quite inexperienced when it comes to sex. So he figured with more practice, he could make her feel even better than she's feeling now. Naruto was hoping that this would make Sakura forget about loving Sasuke. He kept at his pace. Hearing Sakura moan his name so loudly told him he was doing something right.

Little did he know, Sakura wasn't even thinking about Sasuke. She forgot he even existed at the moment. All Sakura could focus on was the way Naruto was making her feel with his tool. She felt the blond smack her ass hard. The slight stinging only turned her on even more. Sakura had wrapped her legs around his.

Naruto smacked her ass again. Making the pinkette moan even more. Neither she nor Naruto realized that his eyes weren't orange. Kurama was channeling his purified chakra into Naruto so the access life energy would go into the Sakura. He had no idea how life energy affected the two until he felt the warmth engulfing Naruto.

Both Sakura and Naruto were feeling their entire bodies being covered in a warm feeling. Neither one of them had cared enough to even notice it. Even as the energy was being absorbed by Sakura. The pleasure she was feeling was overriding the pure yet foreign chakra entering her chakra network.

While Kurama was causing that to happen. Naruto had just grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair. He never stopped his thrust as he pulled her head back so she could look at him. He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Being bent this way, Sakura's womanhood allowed Naruto to go deeper inside of her. This wave of pleasure intensified for the pinkette. Naruto felt her pussy tightened around him. Her warm folds made Naruto feel his own release coming.

For the fourth time, both Naruto and Sakura came together. Sakura was wide eyed by how much she was cumming and how much of Naruto's cum was inside of her. Her whole body felt full of energy for some reason. She expected to be spent of energy after an orgasm like that. Before she could think more about it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. He sat down on his knees and pulled her with him. With his dick still inside of her. Naruto held Sakura by the waist and slowly moved her up and down on him.

Sakura arched her back once the wave of pleasure hit her. Sighing in content, she leaned her head back onto Naruto's shoulder. While having one of her arms reach to hold the back of his neck. "Ohh Naruto.." Sakura moaned.

"Yes Sakura-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck me, please keep fucking my virgin pussy." Sakura replied.

"Didn't know you were the type for dirty talk." Naruto was genuinely surprised.

"I'm sure you'll find out a lot more now fuck me. Remember you said you wouldn't stop so fuck me all night Naruto-kun!" Sakura moaned in delight.

Naruto moved Sakura's hips faster so she can bounce on his dick faster. He could feel her wet insides slide around so easily on his dick. Naruto wanted to feel Sakura squeezing him again so he whispered in her ear.

"Squeeze my dick again Sakura-chan." He groaned in pleasure.

She did just that. Sakura squeezes her pussy around his dick just like he wanted. Again both of them could feel a warm feeling overcoming their body but neither of them noticed it happening.

Not even realizing what she was doing. Sakura used the hand she was using to hold onto Naruto neck to force his head to face her. She moved her lips to capture his in another heated kiss. The kiss was absolutely sloppy but to them it was the perfect kiss for the moment.

Finally Naruto could once again feel his release approaching. He didn't attempt to hold it back. The blond just released everything he had into Sakura's pussy. He unexpectedly broke their kiss. And bit down on Sakura's neck. Causing her to bleed slightly. That sent Sakura over the edge. The pinkette screamed loudly as she unleashed her most intense and pleasurable orgasm so far. She didn't know why Naruto suddenly bit her neck. But she was glad he did.

Kurama had taken Naruto over for a second to make him bite Sakura on her neck. He channeled a good portion of his purified chakra into the pinkette. During their whole session, Kurama had been giving Sakura small amounts of his chakra. He could see an orange circle with nine small tails on her neck once Naruto pulled away. The mark only stayed for five seconds before it faded away.

After spending a couple minutes to catch their breath. Sakura asked Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, why did you bite my neck? Not that I have a problem with it. I'm just wondering"

"I have no idea, my body just did that on its own. I'm pretty sure Kurama has something to do with it. I doubt he did anything harmful since you would be in pain if he did. I'll ask him about it later." Naruto replied.

"Good cause after that round. It's safe to say I'm not going back to my apartment tonight if you don't mind. I'd rather stay and have sex with you all night." Sakura said while smiling.

"Hmm I think this will be the best night of my life." Naruto returned her smile.

Sakura turned around to face him. "Baka." She said before kissing him again in a passionate kiss.

The pinkette dragged him down on top of her. From their they did the missionary position again and continued on with different position throughout the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

Having sex into the next morning can be quite taxing on the body. Sakura was learning this as she had just woken up. She felt sore but not as nearly as she should've. Thanks to her medical skills, the pain is very light. While her body felt tired. She felt warm throughout her entire body. Part of that was something warm in her chakra. The other was Naruto holding her close to him.

Sakura was a bit surprised at how natural it felt to sleep with Naruto like this. Like they were already a couple. Figuring it was no point of fighting. Since she didn't want to do that anyways. She just relaxed in Naruto's arms until he decides to wake up.

'**Seems like someone enjoyed themselves.' **Inner said.

'I sure as hell did. Kami I can't believe that sex could feel so wonderful.' Sakura replied.

'**While I'm sure it does, I think the pleasure you were feeling was on a whole other level. I mean even you could tell that you were feeling unusual levels of pleasure. Granted you were a virgin but I'm pretty sure you noticed something.'**

'Either that or Naruto is just that damn good at sex. The way he was looking at me, the way he was handling my body, the way he just talked to me. I felt like I fell for him even more just after one of night of sex. It's so bad that I was even dreaming of him.'

'**Well since you know how you are feeling about him. I suggest that you spend as much time with him that you can. We literally have nothing to do for the next few days. Since you like Naruto-kun. You may as well use this friends with benefits thing to get to know him better.'**

'What? I already know him well enough.'

'**Do you really think that? Come on don't be an idiot. I'm sure there's still a lot you can learn about Naruto. I'm sure he'll enjoy your company. You two could train together. And be honest, do you really wanna go back to your apartment. Knowing that your thoughts are going to revolve around him. And your body is going to want him to pleasure you more.'**

'...are you telling me that I should stay over here with him?'

'**Duh that's exactly what I'm saying. I don't see the problem with it.'**

'What if he doesn't want me around that much?'

'**This is the guy who literally confessed his love for you for the millionth time. I'm sure he'll want you around as much as possible. Just talk to him about it. Remember that page you read on how deep conversations sometimes take place after sex? Well I'm sure this will be one of them. Now ask him when he wakes up or I'll keep bugging you about it until you do.'**

'Alright alright Inner I was going to probably do it anyways if you hadn't said anything.' Sakura admitted you herself. She really didn't want to leave Naruto now.

'**Good now looks like Naruto-kun is waking up. I'll check in on you later.' **With that Inner cut their connection.

Sakura watched as Naruto opened his eyes. She had her hand on his chest. While her laying on top of his chest as well. Their legs were intertwined with each other. So Sakura could feel her feet touching Naruto's. Don't forget that they are both still naked as can be. They were covered up by the blanket Naruto had on his bed.

Naruto turned his head. He saw Sakura was laying on his chest. Basically cuddling with him. The arms he was using to hold her close to him had fallen asleep. But he didn't mind it. His focus was on the naked pinkette next to him. The blond could already feel his morning wood twitching in anticipation.

"Damn so that really wasn't a dream." Were the first words Naruto spoke.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. "No you blond lovable idiot it wasn't. Everything that happened between us was real."

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. He was soaking it all in. "You know this has only made me want to work twice as hard as before to make you my girlfriend."

"Well since you're so determined. I suppose I can make an offer to you as a reward for doing such a fantastic job." Sakura said to him.

Naruto was very interested in what she had to say. "Alright tell me Sakura-chan."

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to make me feel that great last night. Not to say I was expecting you to do bad. Since I really didn't know what to expect considering I was a virgin just like you. But even I know what you made me experience last night was life changing in a good way. So I was thinking that if you were ok with it. That I could stay with you for a few days or so. I'll do everything with you just as if I'm your girlfriend. And you do the same just as if you were my boyfriend. I know you're wondering why not just date if that's the case. Well I wanna get to know you better. Sure I know a lot about you. But there's more I could learn. Same to you with me." Sakura suggested.

"Sakura-chan...do you have feelings for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do, honestly if I didn't have feelings for you. I wouldn't even consider this offer. We would have remained strictly as friends with benefits until I decided to stop it. Although knowing your feelings for me. I would have to be pretty heartless to do something like that to you. But that's not the case here. Look Naruto, if you want a definite answer than yes I plan on dating you soon. I just want to have fun with this friends with benefits thing." Sakura told him.

"So basically we are friends with benefits who are also acting as boyfriend and girlfriend. But the second part is unofficial until you finally decide to date me?" Naruto figured.

"Pretty much, do you have any issues with it?" Sakura asked.

"None at all, I basically get to treat you as my girlfriend even though we aren't dating yet. I couldn't have asked for nothing more other than marrying you." Naruto replied.

Sakura blushed hearing him say the last of his sentence. "M-M-Marry?! You want to marry me?!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're the only woman I've ever and will ever love. So of course my goal is to marry you someday and have a family." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Sakura was stunned by his confession. She never even thought that far ahead. It touched her to know that Naruto really wanted a future with her. "Maybe you really are the one for me Naruto-kun." Sakura leaned in to give him a deep kiss on the lips.

Naruto returned her kiss. It only lasted about two minutes before Sakura pulled away.

"Well let's leave the marriage thing for another time. But for now we will be acting as if we are a couple. Although at this point I wonder how long this will last until I just say screw it and make our relationship official." Sakura said.

"No need to rush it Sakura-chan. You said you wanted to enjoy being friends with benefits for now so let's keep doing that and the unofficial couple thing." Naruto told her.

"Ok Naruto-kun."

Neither one of them said anything for awhile. Sakura figured they could spend time by talking to each other. And she does have a question on her mind that's been bugging her.

"Hey Naruto-kun can you tell me how you felt when I confessed to you back in the land of iron." Sakura's asked him.

Naruto sighed. "Sure I think we kinda need to talk about that anyways. We kinda just left it at where it was at. I guess it's no reason for me to hold back on anything since we are supposed to be learning more about each other."

The blond paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Honestly I was happy to hear it at first. But when I looked into your eyes. I could tell you weren't being truthful to me or yourself. I won't lie to you Sakura-chan but I was hurt by that. For a second I thought you were trying to manipulate my feelings. But that thought was quickly dismissed. I know how kind you are. You would never try to manipulate someone's heart like that. I will admit though, that the second I did think you tried to manipulate my feelings. I considered dropping my feelings for you. No matter how much it would hurt me. Knowing I would be unhappy for the rest of my life. But thankfully like I said. Those thoughts were quickly dismissed."

Sakura felt like a true asshole right now. How could she ever try to give Naruto some half-assessed confession. It hurt her deeply knowing that for a second he really thought that she tried to manipulate his feelings. And that he considered dropping his feelings for her. Not like she could blame him. If Sakura was in his position. The pinkette didn't even know how she would react to something like that. She wished that she never even did that to Naruto. Tears started rolling down her eyes.

"I didn't get too much time to think about it once you guys left. Gaara has shown up soon after your group left. He also tried to convince me to let go of Sasuke. But I didn't listen. Once Gaara left, I started thinking of everything that was going on. The pressure of it all finally overwhelmed me. Kakashi-sensei said I started hyperventilating until I passed out. When I came to, Madara was outside my room. He started talking to me about a bunch of nonsense. Even when Kakashi-sensei and Yamato showed up. He stood there explaining something to us until he finally left. Afterwards Kakashi-sensei left to catch up with you. Eventually I did the same and you know the rest from there. However the time that I did get to think about it was during my training with Killer Bee. Having to overcome my inner darkness and Kurama's hatred really showed me a different perspective of things. Especially during the time when I meant my mom. I was trying to overcome Kurama's hatred but it was a lot harder than I assumed. It was trying to take over me but my mom stepped in to help me. After I got Kurama's chakra. I talked to my mom and learned about her and my dad as well as what happened on the day I was born. When all of that was over is when I finally had enough time to truly think about what happened. I came to the conclusion that you were only telling me that to try to protect me. You wanted me to let go of Sasuke so I wouldn't have to stress myself over it anymore. I appreciated your thoughtfulness but then I also came to another conclusion that you may not have any romantic feelings for me. But thankfully Kurama recently explained to me that you did. It's just that me or you never realized it. I had even more confirmation once you answered me when I asked you earlier if you have feelings for me." Naruto finished explaining.

Sakura was glad that Naruto realized her intentions. But she still felt guilty about it all. The tears didn't stop coming either. "I-I'm sorry for putting you through that Naruto. I'm so sorry for how I used to treat you when we were younger. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier. I'm sorry that I couldn't have realized my feelings for you sooner. I'm sorry for also holding you back. You always end up saving me when I can never do enough to repay you. I-I don't deserve to be loved by you." Sakura broke down in sobs.

Naruto was stunned by Sakura's words. He had long forgave her from how she treated him in the academy. Honestly that never bothered him too much since he was grateful that Sakura for even acknowledging him as a person. Sure he was called annoying but it was a lot better than just being hated.

The blond used his other arm to wrap Sakura in a comforting hug. He didn't mind that she was crying on his chest. "Sakura-chan please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry. Besides I forgave you a long time ago. I never really held that against you since I was kinda annoying back then when I think about it. But some of that was also apart of my charm ya know. It doesn't matter if you weren't there for me in the past. You are here now and that's what important. And I'd rather you admit your feelings for me later rather than never. You've never held me back. If anything you've always gave me strength to continue on. You've done plenty to repay me. After all, who is it that heals up all of my wounds when I get reckless? It's you Sakura-chan. And don't say you don't deserve my love. You more than deserve it if you ask me." Naruto said to her.

Hearing her words, Sakura stopped crying. "How can you be so forgiving and understanding?" She asked.

"You already know the answer to that don't you Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette smiled. "Yeah I do, thank you for being in my life Naruto-kun. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you." She leans up to kiss his cheek.

"So do you have any spare clothes on you or do you need to run home to get some?" Naruto asked.

"I gotta go back home to get those and some extra things. By the way Naruto-kun, do you know why you bit my neck last night? I remember you saying that Kurama probably has something to do with it." Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah let me ask him about that." Naruto responded. 'Kurama? What was all that about?'

'**Hmph I gave your mate some of my purified chakra every time you came inside of her. Your semen was mixed with my chakra instead of the sperm cells that usually holds your offspring.' **Kurama answered**.**

'Oh ok but why?'

'**So she can use it for her own purposes. With my purified chakra mixing in with her own. I assume it will cause some form of mutation within her chakra. Not in a bad way since my chakra is based off of life energy. I know you care about her so I did this to give her a little something so she can protect herself. For all I know she may be able to use my cloak once she gets enough of my chakra mixed in with her body. She has a good amount now thanks to your efforts last night. That bite on her neck also played a part in it as that gave her about 40% the amount she should have of my chakra now. That bite also marked her. You two will always be bonded together now. You have a similar seal on your neck as well. This seal allows you to communicate with her telepathically. And even if you aren't a sensor, you will always be able to pinpoint each other chakra signature no matter how far you may be apart. I plan on giving her more of my chakra the more you two have sex. I assume she'll be able to do something with it by the time you go out on the battlefield.'**

'Alright I got it now. Thanks for that Kurama, now Sakura will be able to get even stronger. She's already really strong without any power ups.'

'**That's what's most impressive about her in my opinion. For a regular girl she's definitely one worthy of respect.' **

Naruto then started explaining everything Kurama told him to Sakura. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait! So you mean I'll be able to use this chakra and make it into my own?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned at her and nodded. "Yep that's what Kurama said. He's going to keep giving you chakra every time I...release myself inside of you." The bond blushed.

"I was wondering, why is he doing it that way?" Sakura questioned while blushing herself.

"I have no idea, maybe it's most effective that way or something." Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but that seal he gave us is pretty neat. We'll have to practice with it. It'll be our own personal communication link during the war. The chakra sensing ability will be helpful as well." Sakura said.

"Yeah we'll also have to get you to figure out how to use that chakra Kurama gave you. How is it making you feel now?" Naruto asked her.

"Like I have a warm fire giving me energy to go on for days. It's hard to really explain properly but to make it short. I feel amazing." Sakura answered.

"Yeah you really do feel amazing. I doubt there's any woman who could hold a candle to you." Naruto complimented her.

Sakura pecked him on the lips. "Baka don't say such embarrassing things." She blushed.

"I can't help that I'm telling the truth Sakura-chan. I know you wouldn't like me to lie to you." Naruto smirked at her.

"Since you are being so truthful this morning." Sakura grabbed Naruto's semi hard dick. After giving it a few strokes, it became rock solid hard. "Do you want to feel my pussy again Naruto-kun? I know I miss you being inside of it." She said in a sexy tone.

Naruto groaned before answering. "I want to feel your pussy again Sakura-chan."

"How much do you want it?" Sakura teased him.

"Oh you have no idea how much. I've wanted you ever since I woke up to you this morning." Naruto answered.

Hmm?" Sakura was rubbing her toes across his ankles. For some reason, she liked doing that. She gave his boner a squeeze. "Good cause I was tempted to wake you up so you could fuck me sooner. Now."

She pulled Naruto on top of her. With his dick still in her hand. She inserted it into her pussy. Moaning at the sudden intrusion to her womanhood. Sakura looked at Naruto with love and lust filled eyes. "Make me cum again multiple times before I go home to get my things. When I come back, I'm pretty sure neither me or you will want to leave unless we have to go get food. We can train later on. I want to spend my whole day naked in bed with you Naruto-kun."

"I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my day." Naruto started moving his hips.

Sakura didn't feel like started slow so she told him. "Be rough with me dear." She said.

It felt good hearing that Sakura used that endearment to him. Naruto wasted no time and moved at a faster and rougher pace. He wanted to please Sakura the best he could this morning.

The pinkette could feel his dick clashing with her womb again. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Moaning his name loudly into his ear. Feeling him go so deep inside of her caused Sakura to also wrap her legs around him.

Naruto was giving it to Sakura. Pounding her pussy like no tomorrow. He loved making Sakura moan. Just hearing her voice was music to his ears. Keeping in his pace to go as deep as he could.

They kept at this position for awhile. The blond wasn't letting up a bit and Sakura loved every second of it. Both of them already came once and he kept going without stopping at all. The pinkette was close to her second orgasm.

"Oh fuck Naruto! Yes please keep going!" Sakura moaned.

She took her arms from around his neck and cupped his face with her hands. Sakura kissed him deeply while he was fucking her. Naruto eagerly returned her kiss. Both of them felt so in sync with one another. But neither of them noticed that it was their seals that was giving them that feeling. Their seals were corresponding to one another.

Eventually Naruto pulled away from their kiss to say. "Oh shit Sakura-chan, I'm about to cum again."

"Give me every last drop. I want all of it you hear me. I want you to always cum inside of my pussy or mouth. Fill me up again Naruto-kun. You're the only one who will ever get me to feel like this." Sakura replied while moaning.

Soon enough, the two came together once again. But they didn't stop there. When Naruto pulled out. Sakura turned over on her stomach and stretched out her legs. Giving Naruto an easier access.

The blond leaned over her and stuck himself back inside of Sakura. Naruto rocked his hips. Sakura head snapped back feeling this new wave of pleasure. They tried this position last night and it instantly became one of her favorites.

Naruto was plowing away inside of Sakura. The pinkette was moaning her heart's content out. Her legs wrapped around Naruto's. Sakura may did not have the biggest breast of her peers. But she definitely had a bigger ass than them. Feeling her blond idiot hit spots that can't be reached in other positions made her back curl.

She shuddered feeling Naruto's hot breath on her neck. He was whispering words into her ear that made Sakura's eyes widen. This time Naruto was the first to cum but Sakura followed right after. For some reason, having sex in that position made them cum faster than normal.

Their sex session went on for another hour before Sakura decided she should go home so she can hurry up and come back so they can continue their sexual acts. Naruto agreed and told her that he'll have breakfast made for them by the time she gets back here.

"I'll be back soon Naruto-kun." A fully clothed Sakura said.

"Take your time Sakura-chan. I'll be here whenever you get back." Naruto told her.

"Alright I'll be back before you know it." Sakura left out the door. Naruto who was in a bathrobe watched her roof hop her way to her apartment. He closed his door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Before he turned on the water. Naruto made a shadow clone to go change the sheets in his room and get rid of the sex odor.

It didn't take too long for Sakura to reach her apartment. When she got to her door. She was surprised to see Ino standing in front of it.

Ino looked over to see that Sakura was outside instead of being inside of her house like the blonde originally assumed.

'Oh no not now.' Sakura mentally whined.

"Forehead? Where are you coming from I thought you would've been home this early." Ino asked.

"W-Well…" Sakura blushed.

Ino narrowed her eyes before thinking for a second. That's when it hit her. "Did you...actually find somebody to get laid with?" Ino asked.

Sakura knew it was pointless trying to hide it from Ino. The girl will get it out of you one way or another. "If you must know Ino. Yes I did." Sakura answered.

"Oh! With who?" Ino was curious.

"Naruto." Sakura replied.

"NARUTO?!" Ino screamed.

"Shhhh! Do you want to let the whole damn village know? Kami Ino use your head." Sakura scolded her.

Ino had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry about that Sakura but it's just a huge shock is all. Come one I need details."

"No."

"Sakura."

"No pig."

"Please forehead, you know I'm just gonna keep asking you anyways until you give in."

Sakura sighed. "Fine but not out here. Let's go inside." The pinkette took out her keys and unlocked her door.

Her and Ino walked inside of her apartment. Sakura went over to her room to start packing up enough clothes to last a couple weeks in case she decides to stay longer. Which deep down inside, she knew was a strong possibility of happening.

Ino watched her best friend pack up her clothes. "Ok Sakura what happened?"

"Well I ended up making my decision on Naruto right before I left your house. So I went straight to his. We talked about a few things and when I asked him to be my friends with benefits. He agreed after thinking about it." Sakura said.

"Go on." Ino told her.

"Along the conversation we ended up kissing. That kiss took us to his room and from there on. I was introduced to a whole different league of pleasure. I won't go into detail but just know that Naruto officially has me head over heels for him. Granted I already had feelings for him. I just didn't have it all figured out yet. Well he sure helped me figure it out alright." Sakura smiled to herself.

Ino was confused. "So sex made you realize your feelings for Naruto? Are you sure it's just not the sex talking?"

"Nope not one bit cause I felt the exact same feelings for him this morning when I woke up. We talked for a bit before we had sex again. As of right now we are friends with benefits as well as being in an unofficial relationship. Eventually though our relationship will become official." Sakura told her best friend.

"Wow so Naruto finally got his dream girl huh? I wonder how Hinata will handle the news once it's made public." Ino wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing. But if she thinks she can come and take Naruto away from me. She has another thing coming. She's had years to make a move on Naruto. But has yet to do anything so it's her lost. Plus I don't think Naruto ever saw her that way. According to him, he's always been in love with me. I just wish I could've returned those feelings sooner." Sakura sighed.

"Better late than never. But just be prepared if Hinata decides to go crazy over the fact that she lost Naruto to you. She doesn't seem like the type but you never know. I'm happy for you and Naruto though. Honestly you two do seem perfect for each other. So I'm assuming you're going to be staying at his place for awhile if your packing that much stuff." Ino figured.

"Thanks for the warning and for your support. And yeah I'm going to be staying with him for at least a week if not longer. I want to get to know him much better before we are sent out to the battlefield. He also said he wanted us to train together so we can try to improve as much as we can before the war starts. We do have two months at max so that should be enough time to improve ourselves." Sakura replied.

"That and the sex has you hooked. Damn I can't believe you lost your virginity before me." Ino added.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura blushed. "Anyways I would love to spend more time to chat but I need to take a shower and hurry back over to Naruto's. He's making us breakfast so I don't want to keep him waiting long."

"Alright I'll let you get back to your new boyfriend. Just make sure you keep him Sakura. You're lucky to have someone that devoted to you like Naruto is. So don't mess it up. Come around the shop if you need me. Also tell Naruto I said hi."

"Ok see you pig." Sakura walked Ino out before undressing herself and rushing into the shower.

After spending 20 minutes cleaning herself. Sakura came out and dried herself off. She quickly got dressed, picked up her storage scrolls with her stuff sealed inside of it. Once she made sure she had everything. Sakura made her way back to Naruto's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was cooking pancakes and eggs for breakfast. He had gotten out of the shower awhile ago. He considered putting on some clothes. However, he figured it was pointless since Sakura was going to rip them back off eventually. So he decided to just put back on his bathrobe.

This gave him time to think about how to go about Sakura's training. Wondering just what would she be capable of once she figures out how to tap into the power Kurama gave her. Figuring the best way to do so was simply having her meditate. He seriously hoped that nothing backfired. While him and Kurama are on good terms now and Naruto trust him. It was still dangerous giving bijuu chakra to someone who has never used it before.

He was happy that Sakura was finally returning his affections. It was hard to believe still considering not even a full day ago he thought he would never receive her feelings in return. Everything was going great in life for him. Now his only problem is to stop Madara in the upcoming war. Naruto didn't want to go to war. But to protect Konoha and all of his friends. He will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

When he was in the shower. Kurama was reminding him that when the war does start. He shouldn't try to shoulder everything alone. Naruto knew that but Kurama told him he still needed to hear it. Because he has a habit of trying to take on the world alone sometimes. The blond couldn't disagree with that statement.

While being stuck in his thoughts. Sakura had just returned. She was outside so she knocked lightly before opening the door. After closing the door and taking off her boots. She walked down the hall to see Naruto in the kitchen cooking. He seemed not to notice her presence. Sakura decided to greet him and she changed. So she snuck quietly into his room. Taking out her storage scrolls, the pinkette opened one of them. When she released her belonging inside of it. Her own bathrobe was quickly found. So deciding to match Naruto. Sakura undressed herself completely before putting on her bathrobe. Tying it up around her waist. She walked out of his room and quietly stepped into the kitchen to sneak up on him.

'He must really be thinking hard about something if he has yet to notice my presence.' Sakura thought to herself before hugging him from behind. "I'm back Naruto-kun." She announced.

Naruto's jumped slightly feeling her suddenly hugged him. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice he was here. 'Man if she was an enemy I would've been dead right now.' He thought.

'**Possibly but you would've sensed any negative emotions if that were the case. She didn't have any. I still sensed her chakra signature when she arrived. Only reason I didn't mention it was because you were really deep in your thoughts. Next time though kit, pay more attention to your surroundings.' **Kurama said to him.

'Alright.'

The blond looked back to see Sakura in nothing but her bathrobe just like him. 'She even had enough time to change before I noticed her.' "Welcome back Sakura-chan. Breakfast will be ready in 5 maybe 10 minutes tops. So just relax for now." He told him.

"Ok." She kissed her cheek before walking to the table.

The blond felt a small blush rise to his face. "Is this what it's like to have a girlfriend? I know this isn't the first time she's kissed my cheek. But still it feels unreal that this is even happening. Feeling Sakura-chan lips feels so nice. I could definitely get used to this.' Naruto wondered to himself.

Sakura was having her own thoughts as she sat at the table. 'Somehow I couldn't possibly imagine myself being in this scenario with no one other than him. I never had a boyfriend before but it feels so natural doing things like that to Naruto. Has sex really opened up my eyes that much? I guess so and I'm not complaining one bit. It feels nice to be wanted in someone's presence like this. It feels wonderful to feel so loved by someone.' She watched Naruto finish cooking their breakfast.

Once he made their plates, he brought them to the table. Then went back to go get two cups and a big carton of orange juice from his refrigerator. Thankfully he already had the syrup and butter already set on the table.

The two ate their meal in comfort. They conversated with each other as well.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I never asked you this before but how are your parents?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's narrowed in irritation at the mention of her parents. Naruto caught on so he quickly spoke back up. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was just curious."

The pinkette waved him off. "Thanks Naruto-kun but it's fine. I did say that we should learn more about each other so I don't have a problem talking to you about this. I haven't really talked to anyone about it to be honest."

Naruto nodded, he waited for her to continue.

She sighed. "I'm not on the best terms with them right now. I haven't been for the last year. The reason I'm living in an apartment now is because I wanted to get away from them."

"Ohh I'm sorry to hear that. Umm you don't have to answer but what made you move out?" Naruto asked.

"My parents never supported my decision into becoming a shinobi. It's not that they don't respect them. It's the fact that they don't want me to risk my life. We are nothing but just an ordinary civilian family. That's what they always tell me. So to them, me risking my life when I'm just a regular civilian girl is pointless to them. They think I'm risking my life recklessly. For years we've always fought about this. However it didn't get bad until I started training with Tsunade-sensei. They originally assumed that I was going to quit before I made it to chunin. However, I wasn't the same girl anymore by that time. I had a drive to protect you and Sasuke ever since our encounter with Orochimaru in the forest of death. While our fight with Zabuza gave me a glimpse of how unprepared I was. Going against Orochimaru really told me how weak and useless I was. He didn't even see me as a threat. I was ignored that whole time basically. You and Sasuke had to protect me while I just sit back and watch. That day really hardened my resolve to protect you two. It only kept growing stronger as the exams went by. My fight against Ino. Your fights against Kiba and Neji. Sasuke going against Gaara. Then the time came when Sasuke finally left the village. Never had I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything to help him. Then I had to go to you and cry and beg you to bring Sasuke back. Because I knew If anyone could it was you. My parents didn't know just how much I went through. So when I told them I was being trained by Tsunade-sensei. That's when they realize just how serious I was about my career. So our fights got worse. I had gotten so fed up to the point of not having their support that once I became a chunin. I moved out and never went back to talk to them. I don't plan on it either. Some of the things they said to me. Like telling me I had no chance of being a successful shinobi. It really hurt to hear my own family say such a thing. I know they wanted me to be safe. But I can't just forgive them for having so much doubt in me. To the point where they would say anything just to break my resolve and quit being a shinobi. After everything I went through to get to where I was at during that time. I just couldn't take being around them anymore. They didn't even try to apologize either. So I moved all of my things out one day while they weren't home. To them it's probably like I just went and disappeared. I could be dead for all they know." Sakura explained. Feeling slightly better that she got that off of her chest. It's been bugging her for a long time now.

Naruto didn't expect for Sakura to be dealing with issues like that. He felt bad that she had to go through that. "Sorry to hear about that Sakura-chan. Maybe one day you'll make up with them." He offered some words of comfort.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't really care if we never do make up. My life has been less stressful without them being involved. I still love them. But I don't want to be around them for a long time. It also helps that Tsunade-sensei has been a second mother to me over the years. Her and Shizune are really my only family now."

"Question if your parents didn't want you to be a shinobi. How did you join the academy?"

"I got the papers and forged their signatures. It was nothing they could do at that point. A parent can't take their child out of the shinobi program once they are signed up. It's the child's decision to make if they want to continue being in the program or not." The pinkette answered.

"Oh I get it. Well I'm glad that you did that. We wouldn't have met if you hadn't and I couldn't imagine my life without you being in it." Naruto admitted.

Sakura blushed at his words. "Baka must you alway say such sweet things to me?"

"Hey I'm just being honest Sakura-chan." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh don't I know it."

After breakfast was finished. Naruto made a clone to wash the dishes. Sakura had asked him.

"So what did you want to do for the day?"

"Well since the village is treating me like a hero after defeating Pain. People have been offering me a bunch of free stuff. At first I didn't want to take anything because it just didn't feel right accepting gifts like that. But Shikamaru convinced me to start accepting some of them so I don't come off as rude. It took awhile before I reluctantly agreed to it. About a couple weeks before I went to train with Killer Bee. Some guy at an electronics store saw me walking down the road. He basically forced me to accept two brand new TVs along with over a hundred DVDs and a DVD player. I only ended up watching one movie so far. I'm thinking we could spend the day watching movies together. I'll send a clone to go get us some lunch and dinner later on unless you want to go out to eat." Naruto told her.

Sakura was surprised by this. It proved just how far he's come if the villagers are giving him gifts instead of thinking the worst of him. "Well that's nice of them to do. How many gifts do you accept?" She wondered.

"I try to balance it out to keep it 50/50. So about half of them I accept. It's weird but I just have to deal with it. It's a lot better than being glared at." Naruto answered.

"I'll bet. So have you had any fangirls on your tail?" Sakura was really curious about this.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "You wouldn't believe how shocked I was to learn that I actually do have a group of fangirls now. I try to be friendly to them but sometimes they can be a bit much. Luckily I can escape them any time I want to."

"Well then I guess I'll have to send the message that your off limits. You're mine now so they better get used to it or else I'll unleash hell on them." Sakura said with a tone of finality.

"You have no complaints from me. It would be nice to not have to deal with them. But please don't be so mean to them. I don't think they could survive your superhuman strength. Especially when your pissed." Naruto told her.

"Oh don't worry, I won't go that far. I'll only do enough to make sure they get the picture. A warning is all a person needs sometimes." Sakura replied.

Naruto just knew that he was going to have to hold back Sakura from killing a couple people. "Well what about you? Do you have any fanboys? By the way do you wanna watch movies in my room or in the living room?"

"Shouldn't you call it _our_ room. I am going to be sleeping in there with you for awhile. I did bring enough clothes to last a couple of weeks." Sakura teased him. "To answer your other questions, I would prefer to be in the bedroom. And I honestly don't know if I have fanboys or not. I know Ino has her share but not so much with me. For all I know I could have some."

"Well that's nice to here. I won't have to deal with too many guys trying to hit on you then. The collection of movies are in the room so come on let's go pick something." Naruto stood up from the table. He walked around and grabbed Sakura's hand. Leading her back to the bedroom.

When they entered, this is when Sakura began to actually look around the room. Now she saw the tv and movies he was talking about. She also saw the poster of ramen on his wall. Looking over to his night stand. Sakura found their team pictures on it. One was the first one they ever took back when Sasuke was still a leaf shinobi. The second picture was of Naruto, her and Kakashi. That was taken a few weeks after Naruto came back from his training trip. There was a third picture of two people. First one Sakura recognized was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. She knew that Naruto was his son. The second person was the most beautiful woman Sakura has ever seen. She had long red hair with violet eyes. Her face was similar to Naruto. Sakura instantly realized that she was looking at his mother. She also noticed that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto while this picture was taken.

"So that's what your mom looks like." Sakura said out loud.

Naruto looked back from the rack of movies. He saw Sakura looking at the picture of his parents. "Yeah Baachan gave that to me once I told her about my training with Bee. She said she had found it recently while going through old man third hokage's stuff. Apparently there's some other things that's for me but nobody can access them since they sealed inside a scroll with a blood seal on it. The only one who can open it is me because I share my father's blood. I just forgot about it until now actually."

"Really? You should go and get that scroll. Your father could've let something really valuable in that scroll." Sakura said.

"I will but I'm not really worried about it now." Naruto voiced.

Sakura walked up behind him. "Alright just make sure you don't forget about it Naruto-kun."

"Ok, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm something entertaining. Like with a lot of action." Sakura suggested.

"Never took you for the action type." Naruto commented.

"Well that's just one more thing you learned about me today Naruto-kun. My favorite genres are action and horror. I like romances as well. Drama can get annoying to me tho."

"Well if you want action. I think I just found one." Naruto took out the case. "It's about a ninja fighting his arch nemesis to stop them from trying to destroy the world."

"That sounds very generic. Find something else please." Sakura said.

Naruto picked out a different one. "This one says it's about a man who has to fight his way to the top by killing anybody who stands in his way. From what the description says. It's supposed to be a lot of action and blood in it."

"That's fine." Sakura turned around to go lay down on the bed.

Naruto put the movie in. When he turned around, he was greeted with the sight of a naked Sakura. She had a spot ready for him to join her.

"What? You didn't think I was going to keep that on did you? I figured you would want to cuddle with my naked body." Sakura smirked.

"A part of me did yeah I won't lie. And you're right about the second part." The blond took off his own robe and joined Sakura in bed.

They were cuddled up against each other with the blanket covering them.

The movie was really great. It showed how far the main character had to go in order to reach the top of the hierarchy. He wanted power to control his country to make it a better one. Apparently the previous rulers were selfish and did not think of the residents of the country. That led to the main character declaring that he was going to change things. The only way for him to do that is to take out every major power that stood in his way. So he had to train for himself for months in order to go after his goal.

When the training was over, he set out to take out the lower powers first. His journey took time. A lot of blood was on his hands from all the people he's killed. His name became known all throughout the country. Most praised him for his actions while others feared him. He had plenty of support behind him. It took him awhile before he got rid of everyone under the rulers. Fighting so many people also helped him become even stronger. Fighting against the rulers proved to be his greatest challenge. He was beaten down many times but he never gave up. The man continued fighting until he finally took down the corrupted rulers.

After that was settled, he took over and started changing his country for the better. He even ended up marrying a woman he met at a bakery.

That movie lasted 3 hours. Next movie was a horror film about a serial killer who likes to torture his victims before he kills them. Just for the fun of it.

By the time that movie was over. It was the middle of the afternoon.

"Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" He looked over to the pinkette who was laying on his chest.

"No I'm fine, make a clone to put in the next movie. I'm too comfortable and I don't want you to move from the bed." Sakura said.

Naruto did just that. The next movie was a comedy. It had the couple in tears by how funny it was. The main character was a man who kept having the worst luck for one whole day by getting into crazy situations. One situation reminded Naruto of Jiraiya. Basically the MC had gotten beaten up by a group of women by accidentally walking into the wrong side of the hot springs.

The day went on as they continued to watch whatever movie that was picked. Sakura was enjoying herself immensely. She never thought spending time with the person you love could be so fulfilling. All she did was lay in bed with Naruto all day and it turned on to be one of the best days she's ever had.

Her and Naruto also talked about some things while the movies were playing. The blond sent a shadow clone to go get them ramen for dinner. By the end of it all, it all ended with them having sex with each other again.

Sakura was riding Naruto's dick like stallion. She wanted to make him cum by her own movements. The blond watched her bounce up and down on his dick continuously. Having his hands on her hips. He loved watching her ride him. This was the part of the day that he was looking forward to the most.

The pinkette was slamming herself down on his shaft. Feeling the wave of pleasure that she quickly became addicted to. She was watching Naruto's facial expressions as she rode him. They ranged from shock, happiness, love and pleasure. Somehow the pinkette was able to see all of that in his expressions. She thought some of the faces he made were just so cute.

Their next position was different. They were fucking on the wall. Naruto was holding Sakura up by her legs against the wall. Sakura had both her legs and arms wrapped around Naruto as he pumped his dick inside of her pussy. Both of them were sharing a heated kiss with each other. Exploring the other's mouth. Saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths.

It was a wonderful experience for both of them. Sakura had tears of happiness flowing down her eyes. She wanted to share this experience with only Naruto. The love she was feeling from him through their link was overwhelming to her in a good way. She forced as much love as she could back through the link so he could feel her love for him.

Naruto felt her emotions and decided to go wild. He stepped away from the wall while still holding her legs up. Now he was moving both his and Sakura's hips while standing tall.

The pinkette rested her head back to scream in pleasure. Naruto was hitting so many more spots than he did just a moment ago. Sakura felt that familiar knot get tight in her stomach. Her pussy squeezed Naruto dick and came hard on it. She was also milking him for his cum as she felt his warm semen burst into her again. Kurama was still giving her his chakra every time Naruto came inside of her.

Next position was missionary only this time. Naruto was standing at the end of the bed. He had Sakura's legs stretched out. But held them to his chest. Her feet were side by side to his head. The blond was pounding into her hard. Sakura could feel his balls slapping against her every time he slammed into her pussy. She loved it when he was rough. His dick was threatening to break past her womb.

Naruto surprised both her and himself when he took hold of Sakura's left foot. He stuck her toes into her mouth and started sucking on them. Before losing her virginity, Sakura would've been disgusted by what Naruto was doing. Now she was loving every bit of it. For some reason when he did that, the pleasure she was feeling increased.

Keeping up at this rough pace. It brought Sakura to another orgasm. She squirted all over Naruto. Her cum covered a good portion of his pelvis. Naruto released himself inside of her soon afterwards.

When Sakura caught her breath after that intense round she asked. "What made you start sucking on my toes?" She asked with curiosity.

Naruto blushed hearing her question. "D-Did that weird you out?" He asked nervously.

"No." Sakura answered immediately. She could see his worries of him possibly making her uncomfortable. "If you would've done something like that before we took each other's virginity. Then I probably would be a bit weirded out. But that's not the case. It actually turned me on even more when you did that. I felt a jump in the amount of pleasure I was feeling." She blushed while smiling at him.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh thank kami I thought I took it too far. But it had suddenly came to my mind out of nowhere. I just had to urge to try that. I didn't think I would like doing that but I was wrong. Turns out I liked it a lot."

Sakura giggled before an idea came into her mind. She scooted back a little and maneuvered her legs a bit. Using her left foot, Sakura rubbed against Naruto's dick. She was pleased by his reaction.

The blond jumped feeling Sakura's foot on his shaft. He didn't know why but he really enjoyed it. Now she had his length in between her big toe and long toe. Sakura smirked seeing just how much control she had over Naruto.

This time she used both of her feet to rub against Naruto's dick. She moved them in the same way as if she was jerking him off. The pinkette surprisingly enjoying pleasing Naruto with her feet. Slowly increasing her pace. Sakura got more and more into.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. Sakura felt felt way too good on him right now. Said girl was pleased when she got her reward. The blond came all over her feet. Some of it shooting far enough to land on her body and a bit on her face as well. Sakura scooped the little amount off her face and licked it off her finger. She did the same to the cum on her body. Tasting the sweet flavor of Naruto's seed.

"Mmmm so good.." She moaned.

"I'm glad you like it so much. I love your taste as well." Naruto commented.

"Good, well looks like you have a foot fetish Naruto-kun. But I think it's only for me since you never felt that urge until today right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah today was the first time I ever had that type of urge. Umm did you like doing that? If not we don't have to do it again." Naruto voiced.

"What are you talking about? Of course I liked it. I wouldn't have continued doing it if I didn't. We are going to be adding that in our foreplay. It makes me wonder what other weird things will we discover about each other." Sakura said.

"Oh great and yeah maybe we could try anal?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah but let's save that for another time. I'm still pretty horny mister. I want to feel you pounding my pussy again." Sakura said in a seductive tone.

"What position would you like next hime?" Naruto voiced huskily.

"Oh fuck it's so hot hearing your tone like that. I'm getting wet from it. I don't care what position. Just fuck me all night again my handsome Naruto-kun." Sakura told him.

"Lay on your side." Naruto said.

The pinkette quickly turned on her side. Naruto laid down behind her. He decided to do their next round in this position. When he stuck his dick inside of Sakura again. The blond slid his arm under her body so he could hold her close to him.

When Naruto started moving, Sakura was once again introduced into a new level of pleasure. It only intensified when the blond found his rhythm and increased his pace. Sakura had pulled his hand away from her stomach and held it in her hand. She did the same with her other hand. She intertwined their legs together. Naruto was plowing through her womanhood.

Moaning his name to her heart's content. The pinkette quickly fell in love with this position. Her back was arched with her head leaning on Naruto's shoulder. This position made her cum quicker than she expected.

Naruto continued on fucking her like this. When Sakura moved her legs from his. He lifted one of them up in the air. Said pinkette felt her pleasure intensify even more due to this little action.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Right there Naruto-kun me! Don't stop!" She cried in pleasure.

Oh the blond had no intentions of stopping. When he released his semen inside of her again. They switched positions. For the rest of the night, Naruto and Sakura were having a night full of intense and passionate sex.


End file.
